Alexis Rose
Alexis Rose, ((born 18th December, 1987)) is an American model currently working for Copa Swimwear, as a bikini model. Alexis is known for her various appearances is magazine covers such as "Savvy" and "Stuff Magazine". Alexis is also a training to be female professional wrestler. As of 23 November, Alexis Rose is mostly recognized for signing a two year contract deal as a Diva with Fearless Championship Wrestling, FCW. Her Life - Alexis was brought up in Orlando, Florida. Alexis was always interested in gymnastics and volleyball. After she went to college, she thought on getting a cereer in medicine, though she gave that up and left college to take in modeling. Alexis first modeling agency was with COPA Swimwear, where she was a bikini babe. She then went on to model for Stuff Magazine and Savvy Magazine. Alexis also took in professional wrestling. She was signed by Ohio Valley Wrestling, though only stayed there for two months between April - June 2006. Alexis is an amateur wrestler who was dropped from Ohio Valley Wrestling, OVW, by World Wrestling Entertainment, WWE. She was also trained by Women's Extreme Wrestling. As of November, Alexis Rose signed a two year contract deal as a Diva with Fearless Championship Wrestling, FCW. Alexis was signed to FCW after a road agent seen her modeling for a bikini magazine. She was asked if she was interested in a wrestling career, Alexis said yes and signed a massive 2 year deal with FCW. After being introduced in FCW, Alexis then was sought out by Kira Ford, an owner of WWE Forgotten. Alexis was asked if she wanted to sign a contract with WWEF, She accepted the offer and signed a six month contract with WWE Forgotten. Also in November, Alexis has officially announced that she had signed another two contracts with Divas Unleashed, DU Diva, and Idaho League Wrestling, ILW. A List Accomplishments * Appeared on Stuff Magazine Cover. (January 2007) * Is currently working for COPA Swimwear. (2006–Present) * Appeared on Savvy.com, as a magazine covergirl. (October 2007) * Signed A Contract Deal With Fearless Championship Wrestling, FCW. (November 2007 - Current) * Signed a contract with WWE Forgotten. (November - December 2007) * Signed a contract with Idaho League Wrestling, ILW. (November 2007 - Current) * Signed a contract with Divas Unleashed, DU Diva. (November 2007 - Current) * Is currently working for ECWF, As an ECWF Diva. (November 2007 - Current) * Is a past AWF Diva. (November - December 2007) * Was the first diva at AWF. (Achievement) * Is currently signed as an ICW Diva. (December 2007 - Current) * Is set to model for playboy in early 2008. (2008 - Future) FCW - Fearless Championship Wrestling As of November 2007, Alexis Rose signed a contract with Fearless Championship Wrestling, as a FCW Diva. Alexis is set to make her FCW Debut this week by facing three male contenders, Hardcore, Seth Garcia Morgan, and "The Dominator" Jack Graham in a no Disqualification "Fatal Fourway". The winner of this match gets a contendership and match for the Extreme Championship next week. Alexis faced Hardcore, Seth and Jack Graham on December 3. As Alexis hit her finishing move Bleeding Rose, HardCore also hit his finishing move HardCore Dropkick. Alexis pinned Jack Graham while HardCore pinned Seth...AT the same time. The match ended in a draw, causing both Alexis and HardCore to advance to face Prozac for the Extreme Title. As the match aired, Alexis announced that she had cashed in her Extreme Title contendership, for a FCW Cruiserweight Championship. Alexis is mean to compete before January for a chance of becoming the Cruiserweight Champion. As Prozac battled HardCore, Alexis ran down the ring and fought with Prozac, trying to make him lose his match on purpose. Prozac lifted Cane and smacked Alexis in the mouth. He then pinned HardCore, while injuring Alexis. After Alexis had a backstage talk with owner, Paddy Coonan, He gave Alexis a release as they had taken her away from the Cruiserweight Title picture. Alexis understood and left the company on good terms as of January 3, 2008. WWEF - WWE Forgotten As of November, Alexis Rose Signed a contract with WWE Forgotten, and became an official Smackdown Diva. On the 30th November, Alexis Rose will be featured in a 9 person tag-team match, where the team that wins will receive a title shot at the current women's champion, Sara Good. Alexis will team up with Jessie Jones and Christy Hemme to take on two other teams of 3 divas. The night before her match, WWE Forgotten announced that it was closing. Alexis was then asked to join WWE Murderously Forgotten, which was two federations combine. Alexis said that Forgotten had caused her too much hassle, So she decided that she would leave forgotten for good, and asked the chairman for her release. ILW - Idaho League Wrestling After joining WWEF and FCW, Alexis signed a contract with Idaho League Wrestling, ILW. She will be facing ILW Diva, Alexia Rachelle on November 27, In her ILW debut match. Alexis competed in her first match at FCW, Only to lose to Alexa Rachelle, in a singles event. Alexis then began managing recognized GWO Champion, David Fleer. Alexis was also ranked #9 in the power 10 of ILW, in the week of December 4. As the ILW MatchCard was released, Alexis Rose will be facing ILW Women's Champion, Tracy Brooks. Alexis faced Tracy on December 12. It was a well fought out battle though Alexis proved victorious when she nailed the women's champion with her finisher the "Bleeding Rose". As Alexi beat the women's champion in a non title singles event, she was then confronted by Alexa Rachelle. Alexa said she was up for a match against Alexis anytime, anyplace and anywhere. Alexis shoved Alexa out of her way, not accepting or neglecting her match. She will go on a Christmas Break from ILW, And will return to the ring December 20. Alexis then faced Kiera Sky in a "Loser Leaves ILW" Match. Alexia lost the match, and was forced to leave ILW on 28 December. DU - Divas Unleashed Alexis Rose has officially announced that she has signed a contract deal with Divas Unleashed, DU. She will be making her debut next week. As the Match Card was canceled, Alexis Rose did not make her debut. As of 3rd Of December, Alexis Rose will be working in a training company for Divas Unleashed. Alexis announced that she would do training and commented on her announcement. Yeah, it's true. I believe that I do need some more training, Though don't worry, You shall see me back in the Main Roster, when the time is right. ECWF - East Coast Wrestling Federation Alexis announced on ECWF, That she was one of its new ECWF Divas on ECWF.com. Alexis joined under her main ring-name 2Alexis Rose". She competed in her first match on December 3, against Brandon David and Jason Sanders, both male opponents., in a dark match. Alexis pinned Jason Sanders, after she delivered her finisher which she called Bleeding Rose. She then covered Jason and won her debut match. Alexis then competed in round 1 of the women's world title tournament. Alexis would face Kael "Mysti" Blackstone, in a singles match, where the winner would advance to round two of the tournament. Alexis and Kael fought out a good match though after a distracted Kael turned around, Alexis hit her with the Bleeding Rose. She then pinned Kael for the 3 count, only to be attacked by an angered Kael later on in ECWF. in her match with Kael, Alexis injured her spine. She is set to take time off and will return to ECWF on December 20. AWF - American Wrestling Federation Alexis joined AWF on November 28. She was known to be the first AWF Official Diva. She first became the manager of AWF Superstar, Curtasse. She lasted in AWF for three days, until she had an argument with the owner of AWF. Alexis told that she wasn't getting paid high enough. The Owner then offered her a release, Alexis accepted the release and stormed out of AWF, And announced her leaving with the company. In an interview, A source found that Alexis Said: "- I thought my AWF Career would be big, seeing as I was the first diva. I agreed to manage Curtasse and I then asked for a match, though I was told I was not allowed to compete in matches, seeing as I was a diva. Being a pro wrestler is to wrestle in the ring, and managing isn't my type of thing. The company were also playing me a non reasonable contract price, I do assume it was one of the lowest in AWF. After meeting the AWF Chairman, I asked for my release and he granted my wish. AWF Isn't the right company, It didn't have a women's division, or a women's title. I didn't know what I was thinking when I agreed to contract terms with AWF, Though I sure know now, that AWF, It's your lose, because without me, your TV Ratings will be 0! ECWF - Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Alexis Rosedale would then join Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation as a ECWF Diva, under the ring name Alexia Heart. She is set to make her in ring debut on December 14th, in a triple threat match against Princess and Lola Heart. Alexia made her on-screen debut on December 13th, By holding up a check-list with every diva's name on it. Alexia said that she would not stop till everyone would be "ticked" off of the list. Alexia then faced Lola and Princess in a Triple Threat Match on Friday Night No Limit. The more dominant, Alexia Rose, won the match by throwing Princess off the rope, and then hitting Lola with her finisher, the Heartbreaker, which led to the three count and the win of her debut match. The next week, the 21st December Edition of No Limit, Alexia Rose would face Lola Heart and Angel Heart in a "Battle Of The Hearts" competition. Before the match, Lola Heart announced that she has given up wrstling and so she would be the referee of the match. Alexia turned in this match, suddenly introducing a neutral / face gimmick. She beat Angel cleanly and shook hands with Lola Heart after the match. Now at the PPV Extreme Christmas Wish, Alexia will be in the upcoming 7 Diva Battle Royal to determine the number 1 contender for the ECWF Diva Championship. Alexia would compete in the battle royal and defeat Ashley Lunatic, Princess, Dope Girl, Nikki, Lola Heat and Angel Heart. She would then earn a contendership against Lucy Williams for the Diva Championship ICW - Insane Championship Wrestling Alexis then joined ICW, under the ring name Velvet Rose. She has been added to the ICW Roster and is set to compete in a mixed roster. She will be making her ICW Debut sometime in late December. Playboy - Future. Apart from her pro wrestling career, Alexis Rose is also a model. She was offered a photoshoot in Playboy in Spring 2008. Alexis accepted the offer, and confirmed that she will be modeling for Playboy in early 2008. Teh Facts * Favorite Color Is Baby-Blue. * Is currently single. * Has posed in several magazine covers. * has a small dog named Fergie. * is currently signed as a Fearless Championship Wrestling, FCW diva. * Is a past WWE Forgotten Smackdown Diva. * is currently signed as a Idaho League Wrestling, ILW Diva. * is currently signed as a Divas Unleashed, DU Diva. * Is currently working for ECWF, As an ECWF Diva. * Is a past AWF Diva. * Was the first diva at AWF. * Currently has an undefeated streak 2+. * Is set to model for playboy in early 2008. Championship Record * N/A.....Yet. Teh Quotes * "Just like you, paybacks a bitch!" * "do I make myself clear sweetie?" * "it's okay to stare" Wrestlers Managed * David Fleer (ILW - Current) * Curtasse (AWF - Past) Past and Current Relationships * David Fleer (Managerial Contract) * Curtasse (Managerial Contract - Past) Favorite Weapons * Hair Spray * Her Fist * Steel Chair Theme Music * "Gimme Gimme More" - Britney Spears (OVW Theme) * "Lips Like Morphine" - Kill Hannah (FCW Theme) * "Holla" - Desiree Jackson (WWE Forgotten Theme) * "Outrageous" - Britney Spears (Divas Unleashed Theme) Previous and Current Stables * None Notable Feuds * Alexis Rose V.S Alexa Rachelle. * Alexis Rose V.S Kael "Mysti" Blackstone. Moveset ''--Her Finishing Moves As Alexis Rose--'' * "Bleeding Rose" - (Roundhouse Kick) * "Dick Sucker" - (Springboard Bulldog) ''--Finishing Moves as Velvet Rose--'' * "Casadora Rose" - (Inverted Split-Legged Reverse Bulldog) * "Velvet Disaster" - (Double Underhook Reverse Facebuster) ''--Finishing Moves as Alexia Heart--'' * "Heartbreaker" - (Swinging 720 Springboard DDT) * "Heartache" - (Charging 180 Degree Facebuster) ''--Trademark Moveset - Alexis Rose--'' * "Sweet Sensation" - (Swinging Snap DDT) * "Orgasmic" - (Tope Rope Hurracarana) * "Shattered Dreams" - (Reverse DDT) ''--Trademark Moves - Velvet Rose--'' * "Acid Rain" - (Flying Neckbreaker) * "Velvet Vision" - (Over Castle) * "Toxic Poison" - (Rope Tied Chickenwing) ''--Trademark Moveset - Alexia Heart--'' * "REAlexis" - (Standing Moonsault With Theatrics) * "Vortex" - (Double Arm DDT) * "Heart Attack" - (Charging Spear) * "Alexia Reloaded" - (Handstand Swinging Headscissors) ''--Other Moves--'' * Tornado DDT * Monkey Flip * Spank * Victory Roll * Handspring Roll-Up * Corner Sunset Flip Pin * Handspring Back Elbow Smash * Cartwheel Elbow * Stinkface * Corner Ally Oop * Rear Neck Corner Foot Choke * Indian Deathlock * Bridging Deathlock * Lou Thesz Press * DDT * Snap Suplex * Savate Kick * Russian Leg Sweep * Headscissors Takedown * Rope Aided Hurracarana * Rope Aided Headscissors * Double Arm Trap Neckbreaker * 450 Splash Pin * Underhook + Dropkick * Springboard Hurracarana * Springboard DDT Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Characters from California Category:Characters from Florida